Getting Caught
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Masky and Hoodie go to leave Slenderman but they get caught by the whole Creepypasta gang!


Getting Caught

Summary: Masky and Hoodie go to leave Slenderman but they get caught by the whole Creepypasta gang!

I no own Slenderman or Masky and Hoodie! I don't own Slender Woman, Trenderman, Splendorman, Sexual-Offenderman, Jeff the Killer, Jane the Killer, Eyeless Jack or Jill, Sally, Ben, Smile Dog, Laughing Jack or Jill, or the Rake.

If you don't know who any of those people are (or dog in Smile Dog's cause), look it up! You'll find them all!

~xXx~

"Do you think he's gone?" whispered an orange sweater to the one beside him with the brownish sweater and white mask. The orange sweater was Hoodie well the one with the white mask was Masky.

"I…I think so," Masky whispered back.

The two were best of friends but also followers of the Slenderman. They were also sworn by Slenderman to his weird scary brothers; Trender, Splender and Offender. Masky and Hoodie didn't really mind the first two, Trender and Splendor but Offender… Offender kinda hurt them at night so they were very scared of him. Offender was actually the reason why Hoodie never talked to anyone BUT Masky.

They liked Splendor because he always gave them candy well Trender dressed them _all _the time. Offender thought it was fun to take them to his room…..

Yet, Masky and Hoodie could do nothing to save themselves from Offender's long tentacles and big hands.

"Let's get out of here!" Hoodie whispered to Masky as they tried to get out of the Slenderman mansion. It didn't happen like that.

"Where are you two going?" Masky and Hoodie had to stop and turn, finding Jeff the Killer with his girlfriend, Jane the killer standing there. Jeff then smirked his creepy smirk. "Are you two trying to run away from Slendy again? He won't be happy, ya know." Jeff said.

Masky and Hoodie gulped.

Jane then smirked as well, "They are!"

Jeff smirked wider as in walked Eyeless Jack who seemed to be having a fun night with Eyeless Jill. Jack's eyes widen when he noticed Jane and Jeff making their way towards Masky and Hoodie. "What are you two idiots doing to Slenderman's workers?"

They were saved by Jack yet again.

Jane and Jeff looked over at Jack. "They're trying to run again!" Jane said.

"We're just helping Slendy out." Jeff added.

"You know Slenderman hates being called Slendy." Jack pointed out.

Jeff shrugged, "I think Splender made a cool name for the guy."

Masky knew that Hoodie was getting scared so he took hold of his best friend's hand. Jane took out her knife, "If you don't shut up Jack, I'll gut you!"

Jeff grinned wrapping his arms around her waist, "This is why I love you!"

Jane blushed a little there.

Jack felt sick and turned, "I'm going back to my room and Jill."

"Wear a condom!" Jeff called and then smirked. Jane laughed.

Jack left the room, and Jeff turned to Masky and Hoodie. Hoodie was having a mini heart attack. Masky stepped in front of his friend. "Go away Jeff, Jane, what we do is none of your business. We might just be going out to kill someone or bring some more notes to people for Slenderman." Masky said.

"Then where's your notes?" Jane asked, smirking widely with her knife in hand.

Masky forgot they had none, but Hoodie held up notes with the mark that was for Slenderman. Jane growled at them and Jeff rolled his eyes. "Oh well! Slendy will just need to get better followers!"

"_You will NOT hurt my brother's cutie followers!"_

The four turned and found Trenderman standing there, who didn't look pleased. No one liked Trender when he was pissed. Masky and Hoodie were glad that Trender liked them.

Trender crossed his arms, him in his brown vest, brown pants and white dress shirt under his vest. He narrowed his 'eyes' at Jeff and Jane.

"T-Trender!" squeaked Jane who knew just what could happen when you pissed off this Slender. Jeff never cared what happened to him; he couldn't die.

"Yo," Jeff said, "And I'll have you know that I can do whatever the hell I want to with Masky and Hoodie!"

It made the two think of Offender and they shivered. _"You sound like my rapist of a brother Offenderman," _Trender said, still sounding pretty pissed. _"And I don't like that."_

"_Did someone call my name?" _the group turned to find Sexual-Offenderman standing there, smirking his crazy smirk with his hat on his head. He held a rose and held it out to Hoodie who blushed, trying to get away; never fall for the rose! _"Pity…" _Offender said when Hoodie and Masky went to hide behind Trender. _"Anyway, did you call little brother?"_

"_It doesn't matter, Offender. Just get out of here." _Trender ordered.

Sexual-Offenderman smirked widely now. Jane and Jeff thought it would be best to leave now so they did. _"Oh but it does! Slenderman knows that he can trust me to make sure his followers are safe." _His crazy eyes looked at Masky and Hoodie who once again, shivered.

The two began to fight. No one noticed till the ever so happy Slender came into the room. He didn't like the sight of his siblings fighting so he brought out some candy. _"Oh Offender, Trender!" _he said happily. _"Guess who's here!"_

Trender and Offender looked over to find the ever so colorful Splendorman. Splendor grinned at them. _"Oh dear Lord, kill me now," _Offender begged.

Trender elbowed Offender in the gut who then smirked, and Trender was grossed out. Splendor made a sad face when his brother said that, and he pouted. _"AWW Offender!" _he whined, _"Why ya gotta be __**SOOOO**__ mean?"_

Offender was about to reply but another made himself known…..the Rake. He growled at them, causing Splendor to jump behind Trender. Trender didn't like the Rake and he narrowed his eyes, _"You gotta work on your complication! You'll never find a female Rake like that!" _Trender said, causing the Rake to growl at him. _"Oh don't you growl at me! You'll be forever alone if you keep doing that!"_

Splendor was surprised his brother didn't step down when the Rake entered; everyone usually did. Masky and Hoodie who thought it would be best to run like _now_ started to head towards the door. No one noticed till…..

"Now where are you two going?"

Dammit! It was Ben!

Masky and Hoodie turned around, gulping when they saw the older boy. Ben raised an eyebrow at them. "Uh—"

"Running from him!" Masky said for Hoodie, pointing at the Slenders who were in front of the Rake. When Ben looked at the Rake, he shivered; no one thought something so gross like the Rake could live.

"Oh…" Ben gulped.

Masky and Hoodie got behind Ben quickly who looked at them with wide eyes. "Ben?" they looked over to find Sally but when she entered, the Rake saw her and howled. He went at her for attack.

"Sally!" Ben cried.

Sally blinked, holding her teddy bear close to her when the Rake attacked; he took her teddy bear which wasn't smart. She snapped. "YOU LITTLE!" she shouted, and then Slenderman was behind her, and he knocked out the Rake. Though Sally could handle her own, she was still a little girl.

Masky and Hoodie gulped when they saw their master who turned to them. _"I have a mission for you two," _Slenderman said.

They nodded, "Yes sir." Masky said since Hoodie hated talking.

Hoodie nodded to show that he knew.

Slenderman turned to find the Rake laying on the floor, passed out. He shook his head and looked up at his three brothers. Trender, Splendor and Offender hate the glare they know their brother wishes he could give them. They try to explain but Slenderman holds up his hand about to go boom but then in walked a beautiful woman who had a wonderful figure. She was breathtaking.

Offender couldn't help but want her; they all did.

She was Slender Woman and she had no face. She went towards Slenderman. _"Them arms…" _Trender whispered, wanting her so bad then.

Splendor and Offender nod their heads.

Slender Woman took hold of Slenderman's hand, causing him to forget his brothers. _"Come along, Slendy, what about our date to the park?" _Slender woman asked.

She was the only one who Slenderman didn't get mad at when they called him Slendy. Slenderman nodded, leaving Masky and Hoodie forgotten and then he followed his woman, Slender woman away. She smiled at him as they left.

Ben and Sally who were still in the room were shocked. "Did that just happen?" Ben asked.

Masky nodded. "I think so….but that means…"

"Slender woman is on our side?" Sally asked.

Maybe this was for the best….

In walked Laughing Jack, and Laughing Jill. They looked at them strangely. "What happened here?" Jill asked.

Ben explained what happened.

"Why do we always miss the good stuff!?" Laughing Jack whined.

Jill rolled her eyes, "Come on Jack."

"Wear a condom!" everyone looked over and found Jeff standing there with Jane and Smile Dog. "What? We don't need more of him!"

**Please review :) **


End file.
